po2fandomcom-20200214-history
Eoghan O'Connor
Fáelán mac Eógain Ó Conghaile '''(anglicised as '''Phelan Owen O'Connelly), is a werewolf of Irish origin and the current Alpha of the Los Angeles pack. History Early Life Eoghan was born into an ancient tribe of werewolves known as the Síl na Fáel or Síl na Macc Tíre in what was then the Kingdom of Ossory in southern Ireland some hundred years before Saint Patrick first set foot on the island. The Ossorians were known throughout the lands for "going into wolf-shapes", roaming the countryside as large wolves and in the manner of wolves killing and feeding from the sheep and cattle herds but this was taken as their due for watching over wandering children, healing the wounded and guiding lost strangers to safety A member of the warrior-aristrocracy and kinsman of the chieftain and Alpha of his pack and clan, Eoghan spent his early years in the ringfort of Dún na Fáel. Growing up he loved listening to tales of the kings and heroes of old, sung by the bards at court and told when curled up under furs by the fire on cold winter days. As a young boy he would often go on pretend quests with his brothers, sisters and many cousins. At the age of seven he was sent away to be fostered by his mother's clan to strengthen the ties between the clans, as was custom at the time. He lived with his maternal uncle, the chief of a neighbouring tribe, at his seat at Cathair Lugh, receiving training and education until his mid teens, whereupon he was left to fend for himself, too old to be considered a child but too young to be accepted as a full member of the tribe. Like many boys, and some girls recently out of fostering he joined one of the semi-independent bands of youthful warrior-hunters who lived on the borders of civilised society until they came of age and were accepted into the clan. Threefold Love After many years of running with his pack and clan, Eoghan encountered a mortal by the name Iùrnan. Wounded, the young man had wandered into their forest to escape his attackers. Following the scent of his blood, Eoghan found him and brought him back to the fort to be healed. His wounds were already festering though and a fever was claiming him, beyond their skills to heal. To save his life, Eoghan changed him through a bite. The two grew very close, eventually becoming warrior lovers, sharing a bed and running together under the full moon. After a number of decades together they met Aífe, the daughter of a rival chieftain and Alpha. After unsuccessfully asking her kinsmen for her hand, the two abducted her, and she took them both as her husbands. At the first new moon, the three were bound in a threefold handfasting underneath a sacred oak. Wolfcoats Then came the time when mortals began to grow fearful of magic. Extremists who viewed the werewolves as ungodly abominations attacked the fort, sacking it and massacring the inhabitants. Eoghan, Iùrnan, Aífe and some other members of the pack were away at the time and returned to burning ruins. Homeless and clanless the remaining pack, consisting of some dozen wolves wandered, seeking employment with various lords and petty kings. Eventually they found themselves in the Kingdom of Dublin, home of the Lochlannaigh, known in their own language as Norrœnir menn "northern men" or Víkingar. There they came into contact with the Úlfhéðnar ''"wolf-coats", a lycantrophic cult of wolf-skin clad berserkers believed to be the choosen warriors of Óðinn. Alpha In the centuries that followed he wandered the world on his own, blending in amongst the mortals and earning his living by taking on odd jobs where he went. By fate, or possibly coincidence, his wanderings lead him to San Francisco in the time of the Charmed Ones. Still disillusioned with humanity he choose to stay out of the conflict between good and evil, though he remained in the area. Tracking down the local werewolf pack, most of whom were converted mortals, he defeated their Alpha in single combat, earning the position as leader of the pack with the former Alpha as his Beta. Since then the pack has become like family to him, and he spends his time recruiting young and lonely werewolves and taking them under his wing, teaching them all they need to know about the magical world. Assasination (Not the target I expected ) ''Coming soon... Personality Born into an ancient clan of benevolent werewolves, Eoghan was once compassionate and kind, devoted to protecting and helping those in need. After witnessing first hand the mortals' fear and persecution of magic, and losing the one he loved to it, he became cynical and disillusioned with the world, abandoning his duties. He could not find it in himself to turn to evil though, as he doesn't enjoy watching people suffer, though he won't necessarily go out of his way to help them either. He can still sense those in need of his guardianship, but chooses to ignore them. As the alpha of the local werewolf pack, he often acts as a mentor of sorts towards younger werewolves, taking them under his wing and teaching them about what they are and how to survive. The pack is as family to him and he would go to great lengths to keep them safe. Though cynical, Eoghan is not without his good qualities. He's quite charming with a good sense of humour, and still compassionate deep down no matter how much he tries not to care. Powers 'Basic Powers' *Limited Shapeshifting *Power Granting *Immortality *Regeneration *Super Strength *Super Speed *Agility 'Passive Powers' *High Resistance *Sensing Romantic Life Iùrnan mac Fionnlagh Memorable Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Werewolves Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Magical beings Category:Wolfy